Shiki: New Life
by kyuram88
Summary: Full summary inside. 50 years passed since the events of Shiki and Sotoba has been restored. Seishin and Sunako plan to right the wrongs Sunako done to the villagers all those years ago, but when a new group of Shiki plan to take over Sotoba like Sunako did, will Seishin, Sunako, and new faces conquer the fears of the past all those years ago? Rated T for dark themes and gore.
1. Visit from 50 years

Shiki: New Life

Sotoba has been rebuilt to its former self 50 years later, so any of the main cast of the original Shiki are either elders or deceased, but the catch is, Sunako and Seishin are back to right the wrongs Sunako done to the village and are to help the villagers of Sotoba to resist a new threat, a new group of Shiki plan to inhabit Sotoba exactly like Sunako's old plans. Will Seishin and Sunako, along with new friends, help fight off these new and more bloodthirsty shiki?

Figures walked through the shady trees, starlight twinkled above them. "Sunako, whatever you do, I want you to stay close to me. It is likely the villagers of Sotoba will still remember the stories of the Shiki invasion." The white haired Jinrou looked at Sunako, the black eyed lolita looked at her guardian. "Don't worry Seishin Muroi, I am sure we can make them understand." Sunako said to Seishin, the young Shiki looked and saw Kanemasa castle was also restored to its former glory. "I need to help them, if we are to catch the culprits to the next attack, we could create a bond between Shiki and Human." Sunako said, her black eyes facing the restored village of Sotoba. "Taku, Torii, I need you two to scout the village for other Shiki that are not any of us." Sunako said to two Shiki, looking around in their twenties, Torii was a girl dressed with a tank top, yoga pants with a cloth hanging from a belt, sneakers, and wore her hair in a ponytail.

Taku was a man who looked around two or three more years older than his friend, having blue hair that reached past his chest, a leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers, one thing they had in common were black eyes with piercing red pupils. "Of course, Sunako." Torii said, bowing in a uncomfortably formal fashion for Sunako's tastes and giggled. "You don't need to act so formal, Torii." Sunako said as both Shiki ran off to scan the area. "Haruki Torii and Yuudai Taku. Both are 23 and 26 respectively, they were sick when they were drained. We found Haruki suffering a fatal injury and decided to revive her, Yuudai was ill with a case of lung cancer from living in bad areas, we too bit and made him one of us. They are known to being highly loyal to me and Sunako ever since we 'healed' them." Seishin said, writing the book he carried whenever he met new Shiki that became one with their current group. "If they were alive still, Haruki would be 40 and Yuudai would be 42." Seishin said to himself, Sunako listening to him talk about the two Shiki.

"They are some of the best Shiki we have." Sunako said, tears started running down her face, thinking of the Shikis that acompanied her last time when she lived in Kanemasa. "They remind me so much of Tatsumi and even Chizuru." Sunako said with tears in her reddish black eyes. Patting her back, Seishin escorted Sunako to the large, windowless cabin that was found in the woods by Sotoba, this would be their base for now. "We are goibg to right the wrongs that happened to this village those years ago and eliminate the new shiki that have yet to thrive." Seishin said as he looked at his booklet he was carrying. "The Enoshiki family, made up of twins known as Chie and Mitsuru." Seishin said in a deep, worried voice.

"They too have an adopted shiki mother, who is named Ko." Seishin said with a low murmur. "They shall not convert Sotoba into an undead town." Seishin said as he and Sunako went into the cabin, Seishin looked to see the dawn slowly rise.

"Sotoba shall be free." Seishin muttered.


	2. Gossip of Enoshiki

Shiki: New Life

chapter 2

"Mitsuo! Over here!" Mitsuo Nataga, an 18 year old teen looked over his shoulder to see his childhood friend, Kotone Idane waving to him near the bus stop. Mitsuo had to smile, Kotone was always a girl with a highly curious mind and a massive imagination, something he always loved about the salmon pink haired teen. "Kotone, what is it?" Mitsuo said as he stopped to look at massive Kanemasa, standing gracefully at that hill, stories were passed down saying Kanemasa was a cursed castle that was infested with vampires, but Mitsuo didn't believe the elder's since he had no belief in the undead or supernatural. "Would it be great if we lived in a castle like Kanemasa? I mean, its large enough for ten families or more!" Kotone said as her aqua eyes glimmered with wonder. "I heard from Akihiro that the place has been bought by some people." Mitsuo said, rubbing the bridge of his nose to feel that large scar across it.

Mitsuo remembered being attacked by a man when he walked home one night, Mitsuo fought him off, only for the man to slice his nose. Mitsuo still cringed at the thought of that insane man. "And I mean it too!" Kotone and Mitsuo looked behind them to see their good friend, Akihiro Eda walking with the head of the Hyogo family, Hiroko. "That house, may the spirits of the past bless this family." Hiroko said, since her parents were priests and were deep into spiritual content, Hiroko normally held numerous Spell tags with her on ocassions. "I heard the people who are moving to Kanemasa call themselves the Enoshiki family, they are a family of a single mother and two daughters, from what I heard, miss Ko was once a fashion designer and her daughters are real sweet and get along with many people." Akihiro said to his friends, Hiroko just looked onward at the massive castle.

"Well I say its a bunch of hoo-ha!" Everyone looked to see it was none other than Chiyo Mashita, the snooty daughter of the brave and rich Mashita family. "Anyone could tell that these people are crazy! I mean I am rich enough to buy that mansion myself!" Chiyo excalimed only for a new figure to walk behind her. "Don't keep you hopes up Chiyo, remember you have to pay off that base you broke in your father's office." Mikio Shiga smiled and looked at the characters with his pale brown eyes. Chiyo brushed a long piece of her dirty blonde hair in arrogance. "Don't call me by my first name you peasants. Call me Miss Mashita, Lady Mashita, or Madame Mashita!" Chiyo pouted as she ran off.

"Wow, what a outburst." Hiroko giggled to herself. "Funny, I never thought we were peasants." Kotone joked as Mitsuo laughed a bit. "Well to the Mashita family, everyone in Sotoba bows down to them and treats them like they are the owners of the universe or something." Mikio said as he looked at Kanemasa, the castle was severly burnt when the Sotoba fire started all those years ago and it was just recently restored to its former self. "So, I hope those people will be nice." Kotone said with a smile on her face. "Well, even if they are kind, we are a bit too old to hang around the girls. I heard they are around fourteen or fifteen years old." Mikio said only for Hiroko to talk. "But I heard they have a maid, her name is Ran Makuda and she would be going to school with us." Hiroko explained and everyone was excited.

"I wonder if Ran will be our friend!" Kotone said, her aqua eyes glimmering with happiness. "Excuse me, did you say something about me?" Everyone looked behind them to see Ran, she was wearing a school uniform and had fuschia eyes and a grayish blue bobbed cut hair. "Hi, I am Ran Makuda and I serve the Enoshiki family." Ran smiled as she looked at all the students. "Hiya Ran, welcome to Sotoba." Akihiro said, running his fingers through his short ginger hair and looked at the girl with interest sparkling in his gray eyes. "Pleasure is all mine. So, care to introduce yourselves?" Ran said as she scanned everyone with her eyes.

"I am Akihiro Eda and right here is the head of the Hyogo family, Hiroko." Hiroko bowed as Ran did the same, afterwards Hiroko fixed her long, sky blue hair. "I am Kotone Idane and I really want to be your friend." Kotone introduced and Ran giggled. "I would love that a lot." Ran smiled as she faced Mitsuo. "I am Mitsuo Nataga, I hope you are fine with becoming a great friend." Mitsuo smiled as Ran giggled. "Thanks. I hope we shall." Ran looked at them all happily and caught a glimpse of a worried look from Hiroko's dark blue gaze.

"What is it, Miss Hyogo?" Ran asked the spiritual girl. "I just bid you good luck. The mansion was built on cursed grounds and I wish for the family and yourself to be careful." Hiroko said as she and Ran bowed. "If needed, I could put spell tags around the house's grounds to ensure luck." Hiroko aaked and Ran shook her head. "Sorry, the family isn't too fond of the idea of spiritual objects, but thanks for the offer." Ran smiled and shook Hiroko's hand gently. "I should be going, its time for me to head back, they would want me to take care of them." Ran said as she waved to her new friends.

Mitsuo, as he waved, thought Ran's eyes flashed into pitch black ones with red pupils but he shook the thought away. "I am just imagining things." Mitsuo said as he watched the girl run towards Kanemasa. "I heard the Enoshikis are a massive family, made up of siblings, aunts, uncles, parents, children, and other relatives." Kotone said as she looked up at the hill of Kanemasa. "At least its large enough for them to all live." Akihiro said with a worried murmur.

Everything will be just fine


	3. Meet Kyo!

Shiki: New Life chapter 3

Mitsuo sat down in class, taking notes the teacher was writing down on the whiteboard. Its was a bit hard taking notes, mainly because the two girls, Fumiko Ramu and Miwa Komatsuzaki constantly made paper airplane notes and let them fly. "Miss Ramu and Miss Komatsuzaki! Stop making paper airplanes and pay attention!" The teacher, Mr. Imoo said in an annoyed tone to the girls. Fumiko giggled while Miwa stood up, fixing the hairband on her long magenta ponytails and faced the teacher with confidance in her dark violet eyes. "Sir, we were throwing those paper airplanes for you. We had a message in them." Mr. Imoo took Miwa's words in and grabbed one airplane, inside was a note and he cried tears of joy. "Hes fine? Oh goodness, my sweet nephew. Kyo is alright!" Mr. Imoo screamed outloud, happiness brought tears to his eyes.

Mr. Imoo's sister, Miss Hana Oyamada's son was Kyo. He was a strong and lively teen and was eighteen. One day, Kyo was attacked by a bunch of thugs just two months ago, despite surviving the attack, Kyo's left eye was left blind and useless and Kyo demanded it to be taken out. Kyo wears an eyepatch where the eye used to be but afterwards he caught a kidney disease afterwards and was given a kidney transplant. Everyone told Mr. Imoo that Kyo would never make it but it seems like Kyo did and is now fine.

Miwa and Fumiko were some of Kyo's best friends, being buddies since they were four, they always visited him regardless of the time. "He is going to attend class next week!" Fumiko yelled to Mr. Imoo and he broke down with happiness. "The gods gave my nephew another chance, like I always knew they would." Mr. Imoo stood up and looked at his students. "Kids, we will continue the project next week, for the rest of the day you will have some free time to chat or catch up on school work." Everyone cheered as Mr. Imoo gave the announcement. "I'm glad Kyo's fine." Yuichi Koizumi said as he was talking with his friend, Shoichi Mashita. Shoichi was Chiyo's younger brother despite not looking like it.

Shoichi had very messy, shoulder length gold hair, dark blue eyes, and a face that always contained a positive smile. Chiyo always hated her brother and treated him like her servant and made him the butt of her jokes, anyone who was considered friends with Shoichi were going to have to deal with Chiyo's taunts. Everyone remembered when Shoichi moved to Sotoba, he wore a black suit, sleeked his hair back, and talked in a rather formal voice and spoke in a big city accent. After a month, Shoichi dropped his city attitude and decided to do things he wanted such as not combing his hair, wearing 'commoner' clothing, and making friends. People didn't know why Shoichi decided to change so drastically but many believe it was to humiliate Chiyo.

"I never met Kyo before. Is he nice?" Ran whispered to Mitsuo, the girl looked nervous. "Yeah, he is kind, cares for others, competitive, has good sportsmanship, and always likes having friends around." Mitsuo explained and Ran smiled. "He seems very kind if this many people are so worried for him." Ran said, her fuschia eyes scanning the classroom.

After school, Ran and Mitsuo walked to the clinic to see Kyo. "Can we see Kyo, please?" Mitsuo asked the woman behind the front desk, who was Miss Yamahata. "Of course, he has been expecting company." Miss Yamahata escorted Ran and Mitsuo to the room where Kyo was kept. "He is still recovering, so be careful with him." Miss Yamahata informed the teens as they opened the door. Kyo faced them, his single magenta eye gleamed with happiness.

"Mitsuo. Its been a while, who is your friend?" Kyo asked as his eye looked at Ran. "This is Ran Makuda, she is a maid for the Enoshiki family, the ones who moved to Kanemasa." Mitsuo informed Kyo while Ran bowed. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Kyo." Ran said and Kyo smiled. "Pleasure is all mine." Kyo told the girl, she stared at his eyepatch a bit before looking down. Kyo was shirtless and they could easily see the stitches where the kidney transplant occured.

"I am sure Mitsuo told you a lot about me." Kyo smiled and looked at Ran. "He has." Ran told Kyo as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "Thought he would, Mitsuo is always the one to give the scoop to new people, right Mitsuo?" Mitsuo smiled and looked at his friend happily. "So, you feeling better?" Mitsuo asked and Kyo laughed. "Yeah! Better than last month." Kyo then layed on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Uncle came by and so did Kotone, Miwa, and Fumiko. Hiroko also came by with Yuichi, Shoichi, and Akihiro." Kyo looked at Ran and Mitsuo happily. "Also Mikio came by with those circus girls." Mitsuo laughed as Kyo said circus girls. There were these two girls, good friends with them that want to be preformers at a local circus. There names were Rika Shibata and Ai Konoe. Rika was a lolita girl who wore different styles of it and wished to be one of the tightrope preformers or a dancer.

Ai wanted to do magic tricks or be one of those fortune tellers. No matter what, Rika and Ai knew how to make everyone laugh and seeing how Kyo smiled, it seems like he had a good time with their company. They attended their same school but so many can't seem to recongize them with a school uniform instead of their normal clothes. "So, I guess Chiyo didn't show up. Figures." Mitsuo said with a disgusted look at the queen annoyance that she was. "No, she stopped by. She told me I should die and left me." Mitsuo had his eyes wide and so did Ran.

"I was the same way guys." Kyo said as he started to chuckle. "I'll say the same thing to her if she gets sick or injured." Kyo was getting drowsy, he slowly looked at his friends. "I got some medicine to help the disease a bit if it still is in me so I am a bit drowsy." Kyo said as Ran and Mitsuo decided to wave. "See ya Kyo." They said as Kyo waved back. "He is very nice, no wonder you guys like him." Ran said with a charming smile.

Chiyo walked along the night path where Kanemasa was standing. "Kyo doesn't deserve to live! This village doesn't deserve to exist! All these people should never deserve a right to be born!" Chiyo said as she stopped by Kanemasa, what a lovely building it was, maybe she can go see the rich people who bought it. Chiyo started to walk up to Kanemasa, the building was wonderful and Chiyo coildn't help but crack a smile. "Reminds me of the castle that was by Tokyo, too bad they tore it down." Chiyo stopped and felt some odd feeling. Someone or something was watching her.

Chiyo knocked on the door gently, a woman stood in a beautiful kimono, wearing her brunette hair in a bun and ponytail, and her eyes were black with a hint of blue in them. "Why, hello there. What is a young woman like you doing all alone at night?" The woman smiled a kind smile and Chiyo bowed. "I am madame Chiyo Mashita of the famous and rich Mashita family." Chiyo said and the woman bowed back. "I am Ko Enoshiki, nice to meet you." Ko bowed happily as two girls appeared behind her. "Mother, whos that?" A pale blue haired girl asked and the lavender haired girl behind her stared at Chiyo.

"Chie, Mitsuru, this is Chiyo and she is one of the neighbors." Ko answered Mitsuru as she and Chie beamed with happy faces. "She should have dinner with us!" Mitsuru said with delight. "Of couse she can." Ko smiled to her dark eyed daughters, an odd trait the two seemed to obtain from her. "If thats fine with you, Miss Chiyo." Ko asked the girl who was in a rather dressy outfit. Chiyo wore a long dress that had black leggings and pale lavender gloves. Her slippers were made out of fine lavender painted crystal and she had some magenta rimming around her dress. Her dress also had a triangular see through area on her chest to reveal some cleavage but not too much. "It seems I am ready. Lets begin then." Chiyo walked into the building and the doors were shut.

A scream was sounded in the building, but no one was able to hear Chiyo...


	4. Secrets of Enoshiki

Shiki: New Life 4

"Chiyo got sick." Shoichi said to Mr. Imoo. "Well only Ran and Mitsuo know what I am going to say." Kyo said with a smirk, Kyo was announced he could come back to school earlier because he was healing very fast and he even felt a lot better. "So, what sickness does she have, Shoichi?" Mr. Imoo asked the gold haired student. "She has anemia but the doctors are saying she should be fine." Shoichi informed everyone, Kyo glared at his own table, his magenta eye gleamed with anger at what Chiyo said to him yesterday. Patting his back were the circus gals, Rika and Ai.

"Thats odd, because my bro, Goro is sick with Anemia." Said a girl named Yukiko Shizuoka. "My father has it too." A boy named Satoshi Doihara muttered. "Is there, perhaps an epidemic?" Ran asked, looking concern. "If so, I am scared for miss Yamahata's safety." One of the two girls that were Miss Momoe's said. Miss Momoe was a kind elderly woman who lived at the southern end of Sotoba, she witnessed the fire when she was a little girl and recalled the story. She had a husband named Takayuki who lived with her, they didn't have kids and by the time she was in her fourties, Takayuki was killed in a car crash when he was attending a business meeting in Tokyo.

Heartbroken, Momoe spent the next few months drinking and taking anti-depressants which were just making her mood worse. She decided she would commit suicide until she found the two girls, orphaned on the streets. Momoe felt sorry for the girls, homeless and orphaned and decided to adopt them. The girls's names were Reiko Saitama and Ume Kinoshita. Miss Momoe loved the girls more than anything and respected the times, good and bad when she was with them.

Reiko was a tall and slender girl with pale lavender eyes and is always seen wearing lolita and a school uniform when the days come by. Reiko is mostly known for having her bangs in curls and her golden blonde hair tied with bows, creating large twin drill ponytails. Ume normally wears her hair in interesting ways, putting her hair in pigtails and looping the rest of her hair at the back. Her eyes a light green and her hair is orange with crimson highlights. When the days are good and sunny, Ume would normally be seen wearing a green bikini top and a swimming skirt and has a pair of light blue high heeled boots.

"We must be careful around others, in case they accidentally infect Miss Momoe." Ume cried to her adopted sister. Miss Momoe's last name is Iko, no one is sure why she gave the girls different names, but all is certain that she loves them as if they were her own children. "You girls do realize that Momoe is fifty nine years old, she may die from an sickness like this if not careful." Satoshi warned Reiko and Ume. "We might go see Chiyo, even though she is a brat, she is my sister." Shoichi said with confidance in his eyes.

After school, Mitsuo was walking to the clinic to see how Chiyo and Miss Yamahata and everyone else was doing. Escorting him was Reiko and Ume who offered to come with him after Miss Momoe prepared some flowers to give to Chiyo. "Hey Chiyo, how is it going?" Ume said as Reiko and Mitsuo came in. "I never expected to have guests." Chiyo said weakly. "Well, you were mean to us. But we decided to do you a favor just because we are nice." Mitsuo said as he placed the flowers in a vase beside Chiyo's nightstand.

"Mitsuo, I have been thinking about everything I said... I'm sorry." Reiko, Ume, and Mitsuo looked at Chiyo with shock. "I am sorry, I won't fo anything else, again." Chiyo said as she looked closely at Ran. "Mistress Ko is goregous. Your lucky to work for her, Ran." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and began to sleep, Miss Yamahata came in. "She is very tired, so I think you should leave her be." Miss Yamahata said with a smile and escorted them out, Ran's eyes flashed to black and red for a few seconds before turning back to fuschia. Walking home, Ran and Mitsuo were going to the grocery store to buy something for Chiyo.

"Chiyo seems to be very sick." Ran said with a sad tone to her voice. "She is strong, besides its just anemia. It will wear off soon." Mitsuo reassurred her. "Something about anemia?" Ran and Mitsuo looked up to see a young woman, perhaps twenty five who had pale brown eyes, long, orchid hair that went to her waist, and wore red sneakers, purple yoga pants, and a faded green tank top. "Yes, you see, our friend got sick with anemia and so has a few of our villagers." Mitsuo informed the woman and she had her eyes widen. "I see, that is scary." The woman said, looking down in thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Riko. Riko Takagi." The woman smiled and Mitsuo looked at her. "Are you by any chance related to my friend, Arisu Takagi?" Mitsuo asked and she shook her head. "Heavens no. Although she seems like a nice person." Riko said and gave a small smile. "I better go back to my family, I got a lot of groceries here for them." Riko said as she looked at two carts filled to the top with groceries. "Oh, well see ya Riko. Oh, I am Mitsuo. Mitsuo Nataga and this is Ran Makuda of the Enoshiki family." Mitsuo introduced themselves.

"I hope to see you both soon." Riko smiled as she hauled both carts after she waved to them.

"Seishin? Sunako?" Riko approached the cabin carefully until she seen Seishin open the door up. "Riko, what is it?" Seishin asked her. "I met one of the Enoshikis. This one was a Jinrou named Ran Makuda." Riko nervously said and Seishin gasped. "You met their only Jinrou?" Seishin looked at Riko, she was a Jinrou just like him, a reason she was out in the sun. "Sunako was correct when she said they would strike Sotoba." Riko said with worry in her voice.

"There was a boy named Mitsuo who told me his friend has anemia, I am certain that those Enoshiki family members got them." Riko muttered and Seishin looked down at the village.

"We better prepare to hlep them out soon." Seishin said as he and Riko disappeared into the cabin.


	5. Is it Anemia?

Shiki: New Life chapter 5

"Chiyo is dead." Miss Yamahata looked at Chiyo's dead body and her sobbing family. "She was just a girl who started her life! Why did it end her so suddenly?" Miss Mashita said as she looked at her daughter's deceased body. "I will get Hotaka Ozaki. He would know what to do." Miss Yamahata said as she left the family with Chiyo's body. Shoichi looked down at Chiyo's body and weeped quitely. "I know she was rude to me but, why her?" Shoichi fell to the ground and cried.

"CHIYO!" He screamed with mixed sobs. A young man with ginger hair appeared with a young woman with mint green hair in a long ponytail styled like a drill ran towards the sobbing family. "We are so sorry, we never knew anemia could kill someone so fast." The girl said as she brushed Shoichi's back. "We tried many things, Emi. But anemia and heart failure? This is the fastest anemia killed someone in years." Hotaka said, remembering all the stories his father, Toshio Ozaki told him. "We will run a few tests, we will make sure we didn't make a mistake on her diagnosis." Emi rubbed Shoichi's back before walking away with Hotaka.

"Chiyo is dead?" Kyo said with a startled tone, his single magenta eye gleamed with worry. "It seems the whole village has been getting sick." Tukiko said, the girl said, looking at her classmates with those mysterious, bright magenta eyes she owns. Tukiko Chi is her full name, it means Child of the Blood Moon, something that really happened. Tukiko is very mysterious and many people tend to avoid her because of her strange attitude, her only friend being Kumiko Akita who is very well known diva in school and showed compassion for the odd moon girl and they willingly became friends. Tukiko has mulitple symbols of the blood moon on her outfits such as one that clips her outfit together and even she streaked her pure white hair with red.

She always wears a black leather trenchcoat with blood moons symbolizing the pockets, a red choker necklace with the blood moon on it. Her trenchcoat has sewn on pinkish red lace that has imprints of red cresent moons on them. She zips the top half of her trenchcoat that exposes her stomache and waist. She never shows her top half as it is always zipped but her friend Kumiko mentioned she wears a red bikini top. She wears a light gray miniskirt with red waistline on it.

She wears white and red socks and pinkish red sneakers, she even has nice blood moon earrings on. Tukiko looked at Mitsuo, her gaze was intimidating, but she didn't mean such. "Thats my Tukiko!" Kumiko said with a smile. Normally Kumiko likes to be called Akita so no one would confuse her name with anyone else who has the Iko suffix in their names. Kumiko's other friend is Sora Takcare, who doesn't seem to have a friendship with Tukiko as much as Akita.

"Well if anemia is killing people faster than normal, its bound to have something else quite serious with it." Satoshi Doihara muttered, his hands scratching his shaggy blue hair in confusion. "Koji has it. Its saddening but I hope the doc can get him fixed before that." Rin said, giving cold looking glances at everyone. "Ayaka too." Kotone saddenly said and everyone gasped. "But, Ayaka is almost immune to everything! How is she sick?" Shoichi asked, his eyes were more wide than a barn owl's. "Perhaps there is more to this sickness that meets the eye." Yoshikazu said, his green eye and blinded gray eye looked at everyone.

Yoshikazu was born blind in one eye, but he takes his blind side with pride, he has a lot of good friends who look out for him but mostly, Yoshikazu feels like he is being rejected. Yoshikazu wishes to do as much things as the people in the village can do but he is constantly being held back because of his left eye being blind, the same rejection is slowly happening to Kyo too. "Yoshikazu Gifu, the young man who refuses to give up despite his blinded left eye." Mitsuo muttered underneath his breath, slowly smiling as Yoshikazu looked at his friend, Tsuneo Uie. Tsuneo never gave up on Yoshikazu and acted like his good friend can do anything his mind thought of. Tsuneo is very friendly and supportive of Yoshikazu, he started to wear a T-shirt with the kanji, 力 which meant strength.

"I wonder why this is happening." Ume muttered, her sister Reiko with her. "These have been harder times on the village." Miho Kujira said, playing with her hair in a worried manner. "Its got to be the sicknesses from the animals, the can carry harmful pests." Mikio said with a clearly confused face, looking deep for an answer. "But Chiyo hates animals and also we know that Koji is allergic to cows, there is no way he would have gotten an infection if it meant him going near an animal." Rin said, the strong Shunsen heiress said. "Rin's got that right, there is no way Koji would have been infected unless he was near some animals." Yoshio Kyoto muttered, his mahogany brown hair was messy from scratching his head.

"If you think thats bad, my mother and sisters have it." A punk rocker teenager named Hikaru Sea kneeled against the wall, his pale lavender eyes looking at everyone in the room. "Really, Hikaru?!" Jiro Tachibana, a red haired teenager said, his eyes where wide as he stared at his friends. "I heard your conversation from outside." A little voice of a girl said as everyone turned to face a little pink haired girl holding a white rabbit plushie. It was young Junko Mesuda, the lawyer's daughter in Sotoba. Junko is an odd girl, but she is really friendly despite her oddities.

Being a five year old with a home full of bigger brothers must be tough for little Junko, but somehow she pulls through, always carrying her white rabbit doll, Mr. Fluffles and a smile on her face. "Anemia has threatened my brother's life too, ya know, Masayoshi." Junko said, her dark green eyes looking worried for her older brother. "Ever since he decided to meet that Yuki girl, he got anemia." Junko said and everyone froze when she mentioned an unfamiliar name. "Whos Yuki, Junko?" Mitsuo asked the girl as she looked at him with worried eyes. "One of the Enoshikis, she claims to be their cousin twice removed since she has a different last name. Her last name is Hojo if you all were wondering." Junko explained holding Mr. Fluffles closer to her chest.

"What about the rest of your family, Junko?" Mr. Imoo asked the mysterious young girl. "Mom and Dad are fine, so is Nori and Kazuhiko." Junko looked at everyone and Mitsuo noticed Junko was starting to cry. Mr. Imoo grabbed Junko and held her tightly as she cried softly. "A... Anemia haa... Has... Th... Threatened Masa... Yoshi's health... I... I don't think... He will... Make it..." She cried with mixed sobs as she held Mr. Fluffles close to her face. Kyo and Mr. Imoo held Junko close, hoping everything will be fine for her family.

School was over as Mitsuo heard that Junko was taken back home to Nobu and Momoko Mesuda and Mitsuo wanted to check on Masayoshi since Mitsuo was very good friends with their brother, Nori. "Mitsuo? Come on in." Momoko, their mother said as she invited Mitsuo inside the Lawyer's home. "My husband is conducting a case so he is very busy." Momoko said as Mitsuo saw Junko, Kazuhiko, and Nori settling down on the couch and eating ice cream. "I gave them an ice cream night to make them feel a little better, but even I am worried for my precious son." Momoko said in sadness. She had her dark, shoulder lengthed, lavender hair down, she wore faded denim jeans, green cleets, and wore a green sports bra with a lavender and a pink streak on it.

Her red eyes looked at Masayoshi, who was laying on the bed while breathing heavily. "If you want to talk to him, now would be the time." Momoko said with her eyes dark and gloomy. Mitsuo looked down at his friend, Masayoshi's shoulder lengthed black hair was messy, his coliflower blue eyes were dull, and his skin was very pale. "M... Mitsuo?" Masayoshi said in surprise. "Hey, its me, Masayoshi." Mitsuo said, looking at his friend as Masayoshi gave him a sickly smile.

"I had a feeling you would come." Masayoshi said as he looked at him. "I heard you had a girlfriend, mind telling me about her?" Mitsuo said, wanting to get a clear detail on Yuki. "She is beautiful. She is my midnight beauty since the family only lets her outside at night. But she is perfect, red and black eyes that shimmer, punk rock clothing and a voice that sounds mysterious and gothic whenever she talks, beautiful light blue hair with dark blue highlights, she is mine and I am happy I have her." Masayoshi said as he gave Mitsuo the picture of him and Yuki. "Woah, that is Yuki?" Mitsuo looked at Yuki, Masayoshi got lucky with her. She wore a light orchid corset that was held on by a special necklace that held the corset up, it had black lace down it and had ruffles at the start of her waist.

She wore a snowy white miniskirt and had long and black, near knee high socks with white shoes that had pale purple pearls on them. She wore fingerless gloves that went past her elbow and had punk styled, silver spiked bracelets. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail, her hair being quite spiky looking at some parts with a pale green ponytail holder at the end, also she wore a orchid bandana on her head. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were black with red pupils, something the Enoshiki family called a birth effect in their family. "She visits me every night to see how I am doing. I am so grateful to have her in my life." Masayoshi said as he closed his eyes and soon stopped his breathing. "Masayoshi? Masayoshi? MASAYOSHI!"

Mitsuo screamed, everyone in the family mourned.


	6. Research the Epidemic

Shiki: New Life chapter 6

"Mitsuo, you sister Aika is coming over for dinner with her husband, Ryota Miyamoto." Mitsuo heard his mother call and he grunted. He loved his sister but he hated her husband, Ryota always wants to treat Mitsuo horribly, examples being treatibg him like a maid, making him the butt of his jokes, and hitting Mitsuo when he doesn't refer him as 'Sir Miyamoto' or anything else formal. Mitsuo tried to tell Aika and his parents about his behavior but they never catch him doing it and also they think of him as an angel, he always went on his parents's good side. "Well I am going over to Tukiko's house, she wanted to see me." Mitsuo lied to his parents, he just wanted to visit the blood moon obsessed girl to escape the madness of Ryota. Mitsuo even said he would take Tukiko out of many different people.

"Alright Mitsuo, just be careful not to catch a cold, since that seems like the case with many out here nowadays." Mitsuo's mother said as she was cooking up a stew.

Mitsuo knocked on Tukiko's door, opening the door was two friends of hers, Meiko Housen and Michiyo Iwakuna. Mitsuo had no idea the two were here but he knew they were also pretty odd themselves. Michiyo was into punk fashion while Meiko was into anything that was steampunk, no one knows how they became Tukiko's friends because Michiyo was frightening, Meiko was a fiction reader, while Tukiko was mysterious. "Ah, Mitsuo. What has you coming over?" Michiyo said, her hand on her hips, and looking at him with those piercing yellow eyes she always owned. "Sorry to bother you but, can I come inside please?" Mitsuo asked while Meiko decided to take over, her mechanical right leg made a clanking sound as she walked.

Meiko suffered a case of Flesh-Eating Bacteria when she was little and it took her leg, that is why she has a mechanical one her father made her since he was an inventor. "Why would you want to hang out with us freaks? You avoid Tukiko at school and us whenever we are around, so why do you want to be around us now?" Meiko smirked as she asked the question. "My brother in law, Ryota Miyamoto." Michiyo's left eye twitched as he mentioned the name. "Well, thats enough to invite you, come on in." Michiyo smiled as she held his hand, taking him through the kitchen and directly into Tukiko's room. "Ryota is one to make anyone mad. He acts kind just to get what he wants." Michiyo spat in disgust, once he was her former boyfriend but he broke up with her after Michiyo found out he only wanted her for her money, since her mother worked for the rich university and her father was a banker, so targetting Michiyo seemed like a good idea for Ryota at the time.

"Well, at least you two now have something in common." Meiko said, she too despised Ryota mostly because he played multiple horrid pranks on her that broke her mechanical limb more than five times. They opened the door to Tukiko's room to see her painting a solar system painting, unfinished but still unbelievably pretty. "There you two are, oh! Hi Mitsuo." Tukiko put her paintbrush down to look at him, her bright magenta eyes gleamed in the blood red light her room made. "Hey Tukiko, thats a pretty picture you made." Mitsuo said looking at the girl's room in wonder. So many people believed that Tukiko sacrificed people under the light of a blood moon but, her room was amazing.

The lighting was red and all over her room where paintings and figures of a blood moon, even the clothing that was spilling out of a dresser had them. "My room must freak you out, doesn't it." Tukiko said as she looked outside at the night skies to see the pure white moon, how she wishes to see it turn red in just a snap. "I think your room is beautiful Tukiko." Mitsuo put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, Mitsuo finally noticed a letter in her hand. "This was for Tsuneo, you know, Toshikazu's friend. But I am very afraid he would reject it." Tukiko looked down at it, the envelope had a blood moon stamped on it to close the note and it had To: Tsuneo From: Tukiko, I hope we become good friends. "Is it a love letter?" Mitsuo looked down at it and Tukiko nodded her head, a faint blush appearing on her pale face.

"It is, but I am too scared to put it in the mail." Tukiko looked at Mitsuo with worry in her face. "Mitsuo? Would you mind if you put it in the mailbox for me? As a good friend you are, I think your the only one who I can get to do such a thing." Tukiko looked at her note and handed it to Mitsuo, he gratefully took it and put it in his pocket. "I promise I shall get it in the mail tonight." Mitsuo said with a smile, soon a girl with shaggy, shoulder lengthed brown hair with black tips dashed in the room and looked at everyone. "Guys! Have you heard it yet or have you not?" The girl wore a navy blue jacket and had a pink scarf on, she also had black pants and green boots. "Mika? What is it?" Meiko asked the strange girl, Mika's tan yellow eyes were looking around the room.

"Koji and Ayaka died today!" A boy appeared behind Mika, he had scarlet hair with messy bangs and was a little long, stopping before it reached his shoulders. "Are you sure, Kenta?" Michiyo stood to face the odd duo as they had worried expressions glued on their faces. "Who are you two?" Mitsuo asked the duo as they stared at him, Mika blinked a few times, revealing pitch black eye shadow. "This is Mika Watanabe and Kenta Ishikawa, they lived in the village for six years." Michiyo introduced the duo. "They are friends to Saki Kobayashi, the girl in our class, ya know, the black haired girl with brown eyes and keeps her hair in curvy pigtails." Meiko explained and soon Mitsuo remembered the two walking with Saki to school.

"Poor Hikaru, his little sister and mother may die. I don't want to see his heart broken." Michiyo said with her hands clasped and placed on her chest. The two have been dating the since last year, mostly due to how they met thanks to their love for punk rock, Michiyo also started a band with Hikaru two weeks ago. "My good friend, Masayoshi died too." Mitsuo said with sorrow, remembering how the doctors said he died from anemia and heart failure. "If you guys noticed, there seems to be some pattern going on." Tukiko soon concluded and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote all the names and the ages of those who were having anemia currently or died from it. "Chiyo was seventeen and died on october first, Masayoshi was sixteen and died on october second, Hikaru's sisters, Ayaka and Koji had it and both are seventeen and eighteen and died tonight, October fourth, Manami and Chinatsu, both thirteen and fifteen have it and I predict their death being tomorrow, their mother, who is age thirty two would die the following day." Tukiko looked at her chart and everyone noticed it.

"Anemia killed everyone four days after they got infected by it." Meiko said with amazment. "It wasn't anemia that finished them off, Hotaka Ozaki said that they died at night from heart failure." Kenta mentioned and soon it all made sense. "They all died from heart failure! Chiyo, Masayoshi, Ayaka, and Koji." Mika muttered and looked at everyone. "Than this epidemic is different than others." Meiko said and soon got an idea. "Hotaka must have records of past illnesses in the clinic!" Michiyo said before they all ran outside and towards the clinic.

"What are you brats doing here?" Said a fancy dressed young lady, it was Hotaka's girlfriend and the mayor's daughter, Naoki Shirane. "Naoki, is Hotaka here? Or at least Miss Yamahata or Emi?" Mitsuo asked the dark, pinkish-red haired girl who snorted. "Miss Yamahata went home and Emi and Hotaka are very busy with whatever the heck this disease is! Not like I care about who dies or lives." Naoki said with a voice full of disgust. "Hey! How dare you say that to anybody you bratty princess!" Michiyo said with anger in her yellow eyes and her fists up, ready to fight her. "Only the common folk go, I stay as long as I need. Plus, you commoners are easily replaceable." Naoki said and made Kenta and Mika hold back a angered Michiyo.

"Naoki? Whos out here?" Hotaka looked to see everyone standing and Naoki put on that nice girl face she learned to use so well. "I was telling them not to bother you, sweetie." Hotaka looked down at his cruel hearted girlfriend and he looked at everyone. "Why are you all here at this time?" Hotaka asked Mitsuo who stood beside Tukiko and Meiko. "We wanted to see the clinic's old files." Mitsuo bravely said to Hotaka. "Why is that? Is something wrong?" Hotaka aaked and they explained the pattern of how people got anemia than heart failure and died in a total of four days.

"Alright, I need to help Emi watch Hikaru's sisters and mother." Hotaka said as he led them to the file room where multiple files of multiple cases were kept. "Be warned that some files are most likely lost or destroyed thanks to that fire from fifty years ago, so be careful." Hotaka let them check out the files while Naoki looked at them with disgust and then walked with Hotaka. "Alright, we all need to search for files that mention Anemia and then heart failure during the night hours." Mitsuo announced and everyone scampered off to find anything that could explain the odd illness going around. After an hour or two, everyone gathered a few files detailing something similar. "Megumi Shimizu, Nao Yasumori, Tohru Mutou, a lot of people had this illness." Michiyo said and soon Tukiko held another bit of a file.

"This one shows that they been bitten by insects." Tukiko gave the file to Mitsuo and he looked through them. "Why do these bites look... Familiar?" Mitsuo said, he grew up in a household that were horror movie fans and somehow, somewhere, these bite marks reminded him of a certain movie. "Mimi! Wait up!" A young voice rang out and barking went out. "What the...?" Kenta was soon tackled by a golden retriever as she licked his face. "Mimi, get off Kenta." It was Sanyuri Ohmiya with her three younger brothers, Ken, Yasuhiro, and Toshiyuki.

Sanyuri was still dressed in her school uniform and had a light blue leash in her hand, possibly Mimi's. Sanyuri was sixteen, turning seventeen next month in November, her brothers Ken was eight, Yasuhiro was seven, and Toshiyuki was nine. "I am sorry Kenta! Mimi must have gotten excited when she saw you, you are her dogsitter, anyway." Sanyuri said as she grabbed Mimi and put her leash back on. "Its fine, really Sanyuri." Kenta said as he looked at the dark blue eyed girl. Sanyuri was a very pretty girl her age, having a good height and weight on her, long aquamarine pigtails that were styled like drills that reached down to her chest area, unlike Reiko's very long ones that reached to her legs.

Her brothers also had eyes that were different shades of blue and hair that was different shades of green like their sister, Ken having the darkest green hair and Toshiyuki having the darkest eyes out of the brothers. The fact with the brothers was they loved Sanyuri very much and hoped nothing would take her away from them, they are the reason why many of Sanyuri's boyfriends broke up with her. "Did Hotaka invite you to do research?" Sanyuri asked and Mitsuo smiled. "Yeah, you see we are trying to figure out what is the cause of the illness spreadibg around Sotoba and to see if there is a cure." Mitsuo explained and Sanyuri smiled. "I hope you find out about it, Mitsuo!" Toshiyuki said with an eager face on.

"Mitsuo's the best when it comes to finding out about things." Ken said with a smile. "Yep. I remember the time he found our old basketball in the drug store and he went in and got it." Yasuhiro said with a smile. "We'd best be going, Mimi has a check-up in the morning and we have to study for an exam tomorrow." Sanyuri said and looked at her brothers, handing the dog leash to Yasuhiro. "Well, see ya soon then, Sanyuri." Mika said as the group waved and went back home with Mimi leading them.

Naoki was walking home because Hotaka said she should go. "The nerve of everyone! It was possibly that stingy little Mitsuo!" Naoki said as she stomped towards Sotoba soon seeing a shadow of some sort. "Hey? Who's there?" Naoki said with a mad face on. Raising her parasol up to use it as a weapon, Naoki soon saw it was a young girl with long purple hair and had black and red eyes. "Hello! I am Yuriko Sekine. I am one of the members of the Enoshiki family." Yuriko said while Naoki lowered her parasol.

"Okay, your just a kid." Naoki said, Yuriko followed Naoki to her home. "Can I come in and meet your family? I want to get to know everyone in the village since we moved here." Yuriko said with a small smile. "Sure, just make it quick." Naoki said as she opened the door, Yuriko followed. Watching in the shadows, were three figures, all had glowing black and red eyes, they were styled in more gothic outfits and soon it was clear, they were Chiyo, Masayoshi, and Ran stood and looked down. "Yuriko done her duty well, now we have to wait for the others an soon we are able to invade any house in Sotoba." Ran said, her orchid eyes were now black and red like her companions.

"Being a Shiki is better than being a petty human!" Chiyo said with a smirk while Masayoshi looked at his partners with a worried glance. "But my family, they think I am dead..." Masayoshi said with tears starting to form. "Oh get over it you crybaby. My parents think I am dead and you don't see me crying my eyes out." Chiyo said, she looked at Ran. "Soon our time to take over Sotoba will begin." Ran said as she looked at the sky, towards Kanemasa.

"Everything will be perfect."


	7. Mournful Morning

Shiki: New Life chapter 7

"I am sorry, Hikaru and Mr. Sea, but, Manami and Chinatsu are gone." Hotaka looked at the sobbing father and the frustrated brother. "Why are they gone!? Did you mis-diagnosed my sisters?!" Hikaru grabbed Hotaka Ozaki by his shirt collar as Emi gasped. "I lost family too kid, my dad's gone thanks to age and my girlfriend Naoki has the same disease." Hotaka looked at the sobbing punk rocker. "I tried Hikaru, I really did." Hotaka said with sorrow in his eyes as the younger man punched the walls out of anger and sadness. "New people checked in like Sheiji Araki, Takehiko Enomoto, Amaya Tsuji, Hisashi Rinoshita, and Nobuyuki Ozu." Hotaka looked at the sleeping forms of the mentioned teenagers and saw how pale they were becoming.

"Someone said before they died, each one invited a child in the house, do you think the kids they invited were infected too, Hotaka?" Emi asked, looking at her dear friend with worry. "Naoki said there was a girl named Yuriko she invited in, said she was one of the members in the Enoshiki family." Emi explained. "The parents also told me that Nobuyuki invited a boy named Manabu, Hisashi invited a girl named Shika, Sheiji invited a girl named Bunko, Amaya invited a boy named Sho, and Takehiko invited a boy named Kazuo." Emi explained in further detail while Hotaka looked at Hikaru's ill mother, she was the last of the girls to die in the family. "Miss Sea?" Hotaka looked at Miss Sea's dim green eyes as she looked at him.

"How... Are... My daughters, doctor?" Miss Sea looked at Hotaka, the man not knowing what to say. "They're gone, aren't they?" Miss Sea said while Hitaka gave her a regretful nod of his head. "I'm sorry, I wish I could've saved them." Hotaka said to the dying woman. "How did they go, sir?" Miss Sea said, looking at him with dull eyes. "Anemia, then heart failure. They have the same odd bug bites on you, I am starting to think mosquitoes and whatnot are the cause." Hotaka explained to Miss Sea as she laid in bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I hope they are in good hands now." Miss Sea said as she closed her eyes, heart stopping. "Manami Sea, died at 2:30 AM, Chinatsu Sea, died at 2:45 AM. And finally Miss Mana Sea, died at 3:20 AM." Hotaka said with saddened eyes. "They were thirteen, fifteen, and fourty-two respectively." Hotaka said, looking down at the deceased forms of the females in the Sea family. "The two men in their family shall be saddened." Emi said with sorrow in her face. "I will tell them the news, Emi? Watch the clinic and tell me if anyone's condition gets better, especially Naoki." Hotaka grabbed his sweater and headed out, Emi looked down at Naoki, who was sleeping rather peacefully.

"Mitsuo! Hand me a soda here!" Ryota sneered as Mitsuo gave him a diet soda, another day with Ryota treating him like a house slave. "I will never understand how Aika chose you out of all the other men in Sotoba." Mitsuo said as he glared at the older man. "Well Aika chose wisely! However you parents chose a very poor choice in birthing you." Ryota smirked and Mitsuo's eye twitched. "Don't you dare say anything bad about my parents!" Mitsuo screamed at the older man as Ryota grabbed Mitsuo's long brown hair. "Listen here buster, Aika is a perfect woman and you are the twerp who only exists to serve me when I visit her pitiful excuse for family." Mitsuo yowled in pain as Ryota pulled his hair.

"Ryota sweetie? Whats wrong?" Aika peeked into the room to see Ryota was now petting Mitsuo's head, hand officially let his hair go as Mitsuo glared at the older man. "Mitsuo was telling me something funny. Were you Mitsuo?" Ryota played the angelic boyfriend role his family gets fooled by too easily. "I'm going to Mikio's, I hope you have everything under control." Mitsuo said with anger for the brother in-law he was left with. Mitsuo was walking along the dirt trail until he saw a funeral taking place, three coffins and Mitsuo's heart sank when he realized who the deceased were. Mitsuo saw Hikaru and his father, Mr. Sea walking along with the coffins, Mr. Sea was crying while Hikaru held his head down, possibly holding back his tears, Michiyo was with him and petting his back to soothe him.

"Hey Mitsuo." Mitsuo looked back to see Akihiro, Hiroko, and Mikio, all three soon stopped to watch the funeral. "Chinatsu, Manami, and Miss Sea are gone." Hiroko said, her dark blue eyes were dull with sadness. "That illness killed them this morning, or so I heard." Akihiro said, watching the funeral people disappear into the forest to bury the Sea family. "Thats sad, poor Hikaru, I'm scared his heart wouldn't take this." Mikio said, everyone worried about Hikaru and wondered if he would be fine at school tomorrow. "He has his father and Michiyo to keep him company, but even so, we should give him a proper farewell to his sisters and mother." Mitsuo said, scratching his head.

"Mitsuo? Why is the back of your head red?" Hiroko said with worry and Mitsuo felt his head. "Ryota, you know. He pulled my hair when I was mad at him for disrespecting my family." Mitsuo said, his long brown hair had a bit of blood on it, mainly from how hard Ryota pulled it. "I am for sure getting a haircut soon." Mitsuo said and Mikio laughed. "I don't know, everyone knows you well for having long hair and a scar on the bridge of your nose." Mikio chuckled to himself and Mitsuo smiled. "There are many guys here who keep there hair long, but I guess I am one of the more well known." Mitsuo said as Hiroko grabbed a wet towel out of her back and wet Mitsuo's hair, trying to get the blood out of it.

"Hey! Mitsuo, guys!" Everyone looked to their right to see Kotone waving as she ran towards them with a face full of glee. "You wouldn't guess who I met last night." Everyone looked at her with a curious look. "Guessing from all your looks, you guys wanna know! It was this little girl who my mother invited in the house, it was Mistress Enoshiki!" Everyone gasped and looked amazed. "You mean Ko Enoshiki as in the new lady who moved in here!?" Akihiro said with amazement in his face and Kotone smiled that sweet smile. "Yup! She was inviting my father to a dinner party. Strangely, my father isn't the most interesting of people, he is just the head of the library. Maybe she wants to talk to him about awesome learning things." Kotone said with happiness glimmering in her eyes.

"Ai and Rika know too." Kotone added and everyone laughed, knowing those circus girls would be some of the first picks to know information like this. "They are the first to know a ton of information." Mikio smiled as he looked at a large tent the two set up to practice any circus based projects, even hearing Rika announcing acts. "Hello Akihiro, Hiroko, Mikio, Kotone, and mostly you, Mitsuo." Everyone looked back to see Tukiko walking towards them, her little brother, Yutaka following her. Everyone had a nervous look towards Tukiko but Mitsuo calmly walked up to her without any problem thanks to him getting to know a bit about her from last night. "Hello Tukiko, I haven't seen you in a while Yutaka." Mitsuo smiled at them, Yutaka and Tukiko both had white hair with red streaks in it, the difference between the two was that Yutaka's eyes were lavender and Tukiko's eyes were a bright magenta.

"Its great to see you Mitsuo, you and I had a good time last night, did you do it?" Tukiko asked and instantly Mitsuo knew Tukiko was talking about the letter to Tsuneo she wanted him to deliver. "I did, it should be at his house now." Mitsuo said as he saw Tukiko smile with happiness. "Thanks for making my big sis happy." Yutaka said, nodding happily has he looked at a lovestruck older sister. "I am still worried about this epidemic, Hotaka and Emi are trying to figure out its cause, today, Etsu Ichiro and Shihiro Yuhara have been taken to the clinic by their parents." Hiroko said with a nervous tone. "Etsu is that albino girl, right? The one with reddish pink eyes and white hair in drill pigtails." Mitsuo asked as Akihiro nodded, starting to bite out of an apple that was kept in his pocket.

"Yup. She goes to our school but not in Mr. Imoo's class, she goes to Miss Mi Tomonaga's class." Akihiro replied, his mouth full of his apple. "Shihiro is that one who always skips school, he is the boy who wears that white hoodie all the time." Hiroko said, Mitsuo remembered being scolded by him for hanging around his turf. "I hope Emi and Hotaka find out the problem." Kotone said with a sad mutter. Everyone looked to see Kazuhiko Mesuda hiding in some bushes. "Kazuhiko? What is he doing?" Mikio said as he looked at the eight year old, who was peaking through a hole in the wood of the Uno family's fence.

"He wants to see Aimi!" Kotone said with a smile and everyone giggled at Kazuhiko's affection for Aimi Uno, a girl in his class whom he had a massive crush on since Preschool. Well you couldn't blame him at all, Aimi was pretty for a third grader, having short, light blue hair clipped in baretts and dark red eyes. She also had a sweet personality and tried to help everyone with their problems. Aimi's parents were also very kind, her mother being a police woman and her father a teacher at the Sotobian Elementary school, they knew how to handle problems and teach their daughter a few things about helping others in need. Kazuhiko must have been going over to see Aimi to cure his grief over his older brother, Masayoshi's death.

"Masayoshi's death was hard on his family." Hiroko said as they seen the Uno family invite him in once he was seen. Well, Miss Uno is a police officer, and one of the high leveled ones too." A girl and boy walked towards them, both were unknown to the students. "Oh! Sorry, I am Gina Kan and this is Ryuu Hisegawa. We are new here." Gina said, holding Ryuu's arm, showing the two were possibly husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend. "Are you one of the members of the Enoshiki family?" Kotone asked and the two strangers blinked in surprise. "Oh no, we never even knew their names. We are part of a different group, a community perhaps. We are led by a girl, the leader of us known as Sunako Kirishiki." Ryuu said with a smile.

"Oh! Are you a friend to Riko?" Mitsuo asked the strangers, remembering the time he met Riko at the grocery store. "Ah! Your the one Riko told us about." Ryuu said with a kind smile and held out his hand. "Its nice to meet you Mitsuo Nataga." Ryuu said and Mitsuo smiled as they shaked. "Oh, he is as polite as Riko said too!" Gina said with a kind giggle. "So, is your Ran friend around too?" Ryuu said, looking around the band of friends.

"No, she had work at the Enoshiki household, she is their maid afterall." Ryuu and Gina held surprised looks after Akihiro told them about Ran. "Than that means she is the... Never mind, you'll understand later." Gina said as she and Ryuu walked away, the couple holding hands as they walked down the dirt path. "Well that was certaintly odd." Tukiko said while everyone looked at her, knowing that she was quite odd herself.

Night fell and Ryota was walking towards a vending machine, smirking at his plan. "I know Mitsuo and Aika's parents have been saving a bunch of money for Mitsuo's education for that fancy collage in Tokyo." Ryota smirked and looked down to grab his soda pop. "Once I get my hands on that money, I will quickly divorce Aika." Ryota said, hearing footsteps as he turned around. "Hey! Who goes there!?" Ryota grabbed a rock and found a strange girl walking down the road, her red and black eyes focused on him. "Don't make me throw this at you!" Ryota said as he glared at the girl, she looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Ryota." The girl said as she bit his arm, Ryota felt weak and dropped to the ground, soon names ran through his head and he now remembered the girl's name for she died just a while ago. "Your... Chinatsu Sea..." Ryota muttered before collapsing on the dirt road.

Chinatsu was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Secrets of the Epidemic

Shiki: New Life chapter 8

Chinatsu looked at the small town of Sotoba, her eyes glimmered in the darkness of night. "I'm sorry your sister and mother couldn't come back, but I am sure that was the price you had to pay." Ko Enoshiki whispered in her ear as Chinatsu turned to glare at the mistress. "I loved Manami and mother and you better watch your tongue because I shall rip it out if you say another word about them." Chinatsu said, wearing a white summer dress thats collar has been ruined by newly splattered blood from Ryota. "You watch yourself too Chinatsu, I can order Ran to drag you outside! She is a Jinrou and your but a mere Okiagari and I will watch you burn where you stand." Ko hissed, Chinatsu walked away, giving Ko another fierce flash from her eyes. "I am sorry for Ko's behavior, Miss Sea." A young woman around 28-30 years old with red hair streaked with pale pink and very short walked towards her, her red and black eyes symbolizing she was a Okiagari.

"Sakura Gunma, is that your name?" Chinatsu asked the woman who nodded her head in reply. "I am sorry mistress Ko is so stern, she always is with newly rosen okiagari." Sakura said with a shy and quiet voice. "How old are you Sakura?" Chinatsu asked and Sakura stammered. "I am thirty, I am basically seventy-two since I died." Sakura said with a saddened look to her face. "I hate myself." Sakura muttered and Chinatsu tilted her head in confusion.

"Why Sakura?" Sakura looked and Chinatsu after the question was fired. "I took many innocent lives, if I didn't, Mistress Ko grabbed my head and made sure my fangs sank into the flesh." Sakura looked up at the sky, the moon was steadily lowering as Sakura was heading back. Chinatsu looked sadly at the moon before following Sakura to Kanemasa.

Mitsuo walked downstairs to see his mother reading a newspaper to see Hotaka have an interview on the epidemic. "Mr. Ozaki has been struggling, I hope Ryota lives." Mitsuo's mother said as she was talking to her husband who was eating breakfast before heading to work. Mitsuo peeked inside Ryota's room to see Aika was setting another blanket on the sick man. "Mitsuo? Can you help me here?" Aika asked her younger brother which Mitsuo walked towards Ryota and his sister. "Ryota has been sleeping for a long time. Can you call the clinic for me?" Aika said and Mitsuo walked to hand the phone to his sister, glaring at Ryota.

"Why does the royal jerk get everything? I know he is planning on something else and not love and affection." Mitsuo thought and looked at the sleeping form of Ryota, Mitsuo knew it was the same anemia that has been killing people. "I swear something wrong is going on in Sotoba!" Mitsuo looked outside to see old lady Chika talking with her husband Atsuo. "Grandmother, your getting worked up over nothing." Her grandson, Hideaki Nishimura called only to get hit on the head with her cane. "Nonsense Hideaki! Your old people lived on this planet longer than you have and you should come to terms with them!" Old woman Chika said as her husband stood up and looked at her seriously. "Chika, I side with Hideaki on this one, what if there is nothing going on? Just because there is an epidemic doesn't mean the Enoshikis are the cause." Atsuo told his wife as he helped Hideaki up on his feet.

"You of all people should know about the stories that took place fifty years ago!" Chika said, Atsuo looked at his wife with a stern gaze. "Nothing like that will happen again, Chika." Atsuo muttered as he held his wife's hands and led her inside, Hideaki following them while rubbing his head. Mitsuo remembered the files that he checked on with Tukiko and her friends, remembering there indeed was something odd. He knew Chika was a bit crazy in her old age, but had a silly feeling she was correct. "Aika, I am going to Emi's house to see if a cure to Ryota's illness has been found." Mitsuo said to his older sister, her light blue eyes held surprise as she smiled, thinking Mitsuo was trying to look out for her ill husband.

"Of course Mitsuo, I will be right here if things get bad with Ryota." Aika said as she looked down at Ryota, who opened his eyes weakly to see the two. Mitsuo dashed off towards the clinic, Sanyuri walked by with her brothers. "Mitsuo? Where are you going?" Sanyuri yelled after him and Mitsuo looked back. "To the clinic! There is something I need to talk to Emi about!" Mitsuo dashed, Sanyuri and her brothers watched him run as they smiled. "Mitsuo tries his best to help everyone." Sanyuri whispered to herself, remembering times when he tried to help everyone in the village more than once.

Emi looked at the files of previous signs of anemia, some documented the same type of anemia from fifty years ago. "Mitsuo caught something that I didn't..." Emi played with a piece of her long green hair, looking through many files, some of which were badly destroyed or some left unfinished. A door opened and Emi turned to see Mitsuo and she smiled. "I had a good feeling you would come back." She smiled as she walked towards her dear friend, Mitsuo was a good friend of Emi thanks to his parents being quite close to her family. "Emi, about the anemia. Did anyone have any bites?" Mitsuo asked the nurse, Emi looked at him with surprise.

"Of course, all of them had bites on the arm or neck, I suspected them to be from bugs." Emi said with a shocked face. "Ryota had the same bites, and I also seen the same bites on the photos of the patients from fifty years ago." Emi looked down on the photos and seen Mitsuo was right, shock filled her eyes. "Remember what movie we went to see a while ago?" Mitsuo asked Emi and she soon remembered. "It was Attack of the Vampires, right?" Emi said and Mitsuo nodded. "What if the stories were true? Remember what happened when the woman in the movie got bit by Dracula?" Mitsuo asked Emi.

"She fell sick with symptoms that looked similar to... Anemia..." Emi's eyes were wide and instantly she and Mitsuo knew exactly what the problem was. "Sotoba has been overrun by vampires?" Emi asked and Mitsuo nodded, if you look at the death count, its not that hard to imagine." Mitsuo said, looking at the sleeping forms of Naoki and a now-ill Momoko Mesuda, Masayoshi's mother. "They say they see their relatives or friends in their sleep, do you think they are vampires?" Emi asked and Mitsuo looked at her. "Perhaps, that means Chiyo, Masayoshi, everyone who was confirmed dead may have rose from the grave." Mitsuo looked at the files, they certainly were providing evidence of odd supernatural problems.

"Shiki are back..." Emi said which Mitsuo looked at her with confusion. "Shiki is the word for vampire in the village. It means Corpse Demon." Emi informed Mitsuo and also grabbed a book. "It was written by Seishin Muroi in the book of the same name." Emi showed Mitsuo the book and he took it and looked at it. "Its a book about a man who ruins everything he touches and his brother who is loved by everyone. One day, the man killed his beloved brother who eventually rose as a Shiki and forever followed him." Mitsuo was interested in the summary that Emi explained, she smiled and handed the book to Mitsuo. "Read it if you want Mitsuo." Emi gave Mitsuo the book and he looked at it with guilt. "But this is your book, Emi." Mitsuo said as she giggled. "I read the book lots of times, enough to remember every word wriiten, its time for me to pass it onto someone else to read it."

Mitsuo looked at the book and began to read...


	9. A Shocking Hypothosis

Shiki: New Life chapter 9

Its been two days, Emi told Hotaka about a possibility for vampires but he laughed at the thought all the way home. Mitsuo was almost done with the book, Shiki, interested all the way from the beginning to the end of the book. "Seishin Muroi I heard lived in the city now with a young girl. I should do some research on the guy." Mitsuo was about to go to the computer room when he heard a scream coming from Ryota's room. "Ryota!" Aika screamed and soon Mitsuo knew what happened, Ryota was dead. Mitsuo looked at the clock hanging above the kitchen sink and noticed it was 11:35 PM.

"Hotaka always says the night times always bring death to those with anemia." Mitsuo said with a image of the files flashing and scenes of the Attack of the Vampires movie playing in his mind. "Tomorrow I have to go to school, I will tell everyone something is going on." Mitsuo thought as he got a booklet of notes he collected and looked through them. Mitsuo started to walk to his room, bringing his booklet and the novel, Shiki with him. Mitsuo grabbed two small bits of wood and began to tie them together to form a cross, which he nailed into his bedroom door for protection. "That should keep them away for now." Mitsuo said as he began to study throughout the night.

Mitsuo was looking through his booklet, looking through anything that he wrote down about vampires or as they were preferred to be called, Shiki. "Mitsuo! Look at Tukiko." Kotone whispered to her good friend as he turned to see Tsuneo and her hugging, Mitsuo smiled. "Looks like Tsuneo and Tukiko got the note." Mitsuo went back to reading while Mr. Imoo looked down at Mitsuo and smiled. "What are you reading there, Mitsuo?" Mitsuo looked at Mr. Imoo and smiled. "I am studying for our nonfiction assignment, something about the anemia going around." Mitsuo said and Mr. Imoo chuckled.

"Keep on studying hard Mitsuo Nataga, keep on studying." Mr. Imoo said as he was talking to Miwa and Fumiko on their assignments which were about the plant and animal life in Sotoba. Ran was reading a book, she had a book out in front of her and was constantly looking at different people, even giving an odd glance to Mitsuo which got him odd chills. "Ran and you haven't talked in a while, Mitsuo. Did you say something that offended her or something?" Shoichi, Chiyo's brother asked Mitsuo who shook his head. "No I haven't, I don't think she is avoiding me." Mitsuo said looking at the ruffled haired blonde. "Well something certainly had to happen." Mikio said as he talked behind Mitsuo.

Mitsuo looked at the purple haired young man, Reiko and Ume were beside him. "We are sorry about Ryota." Reiko said, twirling a piece of gold hair around her finger. "Its fine, me and him never liked each other anyways." Mitsuo said as he looked at Ume who held a surprised gaze from her lime green eyes. "Will the funeral be held tomorrow?" Ume asked and Mitsuo nodded, just wanting to solve the situation Sotoba was under. Tukiko was talking with Ran and Tsuneo was with her, Yoshikazu watched his good friend with his newly found love interest.

"The Enoshikis are odd people, always coming out during the night hours." Yoichi said with Satoshi beside him. "But Masayoshi found a love interest in one of them before his death." Satoshi said with his hand scratching his dark blue hair. "Chiyo met the Enoshikis before her death. I wonder what she said to them." Shoichi said with sorrow deep in his eyes. "I heard that Yuki Hojo, Masayoshi's girl kept visiting him late at night until his death. I wonder if she was heartbroken." Ume said, twirling a piece of her red and orange highlighted hair. "Yuki was one of the Enoshikis, wasn't she?" Reiko asked and everyone nodded.

"Vampires... Okiyagari... Shiki..." Mitsuo looked at the novel and his notes and he looked with pure shock. "I may sound crazy but I think the Enoshiki are actually vampires." Mitsuo said outloud, everyone looked at him with faces full of "what the heck did you say?" and "are you drinking alcohol?" faces written all over their expressions. "Okay, I heard a lot about the family but that had to be the most ridiculous thing I ever heard someone say about them." Yoshikazu said with a laughing face. "Well if you think hard enough, it isn't that impossible." Tukiko said with Tsuneo holding her left hand. "What do you know about vampires and epidemics, Moon Girl?" Sora said, her hands on her waist as she had a challenging glance emitting from her gaze.

"Sora! Don't be mean to Tukiko." Kumiko said as she tried to drag Sora's arm away from the moon loving girl. "We all know that Tsu told me that Tukiko here is a spirit from the underworld to absorb our spirits. A reason so many are dead is because of her!" Sora lashed out at Tukiko, the red and white haired girl narrowed her magenta eyes at the dark aquamarine haired girl. "You all believe I am a evil woman, before you know it, you all will believe that Kyo is a voodoo worshipper or Mitsuo becoming a drug addict. I shall tell you all none of the deaths are my fault." Tukiko said as she grabbed her notebooks and backpack and, as soon as the bell rang, stormed out and made sure she was plenty far away from Sora. Mitsuo gathered his belongings and eventually found himself looking towards Tukiko's home, feeling sad that she was being blamed. "Hi Mitsuo. Wanna come along to see the Enoshiki family with me?" Mitsuo looked behind him to see Ran, giving him a sinister smile and a narrowed gaze.

"No thanks Ran, I am going to do research." Mitsuo said as he looked back to see the slate haired girl asking a girl from class 3-3, Yukimura Daiki to walk to the Enoshiki household. Mitsuo looked at the two walking towards Kanemasa and instantly took a note. "If Yukimura is sick or acting strange tomorrow, This will allow me to agree that my suspicions re correct." Mitsuo looked and saw Yukimura smiling, her big blue eyes and round glasses on her face, she was a definition of a nerd. She tied her long black hair in a single braid and wore barettes to move her bangs to the right side. The only reason Mitsuo remembered Yukimura was because she attend and won last year's Science Fair and also she shared the same classroom with Meiko and Michiyo, Tukiko's friends. "Tukiko! Are you alright?" Mitsuo looked backa nd saw Tukiko, fainted on the ground, breathing heavily and without a doubt, vampire bites on her neck.

Tukiko was bitten...


	10. Mitsuo's New Partner and Enoshiki Found!

Shiki: New Life chapter 10

"How did Tukiko get sick!?" Mitsuo looked up at her father, Yoshiyaki Chi, a tall man with shaggy brown hair and mostache looked down at Tsuneo, Mitsuo, and Kotone who brought Tukiko home. "Tukiko's sick!?" Her younger brother, Yutaka Chi ran down to see his sick sister. Yutaka looked almost identical to his older sister, having white hair streaked with red and unlike Tukiko, has light lavender eyes. "My dear Tukiko!" Her mother, Suzu Chi ran into the room and held her dear daughter. Suzu had long red hair and dark, jade green eyes, she looked like she almost had a heart attack when she soon figured that Tukiko had anemia.

"She is ill! We need to take her to the clinic." Suzu said, looking down at her ill daughter. Mitsuo looked to see Kotone and Tsuneo staring at him. "Will Tukiko be fine?" Tsuneo asked Mitsuo, remembering Mitsuo has been visiting Hotaka and Emi from what he had heard. "I'm afraid not, this anemia kills the victim in three to four days. It killed Hotaru's sisters and mother, Ryota, Chiyo, and it will keep on attacking the village as long as it goes around." Mitsuo said and looked at the bite markings on the back of Tukiko's neck and realized something odd, she was bitten sometime during the day. Mitsuo thought hard and was trying to remember how she would have gotten it until he realized one thing, the maid for the Enoshiki family is Ran and for an odd reason, Mitsuo had to agree that somehow, somewhere, Ran was part vampire.

"But how can she safely move around during the day without being burned?" Mitsuo thought to himself and suddenly decided there was something else about the anemia until he remembered the novel, Shiki. "Jinrou are a special type of Shiki, being able to move around during the day and eat normal food. Think of them as werewolves." The book played in his mind like a broken radio and instantly figured it out, Ran was a Jinrou and the only way to prove it was to watch her bite someone during class. "Yukimura, if she is sick tomorrow I will know." Mitsuo said as he watched Tukiko sleep in bed and walked home.

The house was dark due to his family attending Ryota's funeral. Mitsuo stayed at home because he and Ryota never liked each other, and also Mitsuo believed Ryota wouldn't want Mitsuo to come a step near his funeral. "So, why are you not going to Ryota's funeral?" Yutaka asked Mitsuo, Tukiko's brother decided to keep Mitsuo company because both may lose someone close to them, for the both of them, it was Tukiko. "Yutaka? Do you mind watching some classic horror flicks?" Mitsuo asked the white and red haired teen who smiled. "Those are my favorites. What do you got, Mitsuo?" Yutaka said with a face glimmering with interest.

"Vampire ones, not the gross Twilight crap but you know, Count Dracula and all that." Mitsuo said as he pulled out a Dracula movie from the dresser and Yutaka smiled. "Thats fine by me!" Yutaka said as they sat down to watch the films. Popcorn ready and the screen lit with the vampire movies playing, Mitsuo made sure to keep his notepad beside him to write down some facts each movie made. Mitsuo would watch Yutaka munching on popcorn and lying on his stomach, with lavender eyes lighten up with fascination.

After the movies were done, Mitsuo collected much data for his notepad. "Vampires are afraid of garlic, meaning that if people eat it and or wear it around the house, it would cause the vampire to not attack them." Mitsuo smiled at his data and looked at the second page. "Vampires will burn in the sunlight, they need to rest in dark areas in order to live." Mitsuo turned to page three and began to read. "Vampires must drink blood or else they would starve to death." Mitsuo smiled and saw Yutaka looking at the notepad. "Are you writing some vampire stuff, Mitsuo?" Yutaka gave Mitsuo a corny smile and laughed, Mitsuo lightly punched the younger teen's shoulder.

"How old are you Yutaka for thinking that?" Mitsuo said as he looked at the white and red haired boy, pale lavender eyes looked at him with confusion. "Fourteen, turning fifteen this Halloween. My sister would be turning eighteen October twenty-fifth." Yutaka declared, Mitsuo looked at him with wonder. "You and Tukiko share the same birth month?" Mitsuo asked and Yutaka scratched behind his head and laughed. "Its a complicated thing, you don't want to know how many times I had to answer that question over and over to many different people." Yutaka smirked playfully. "Well the notepad holds important information, and also may help us find out what caused Tukiko's illness and the deaths of many." Mitsuo said and saw Yutaka instantly had his eyes wide as an owl when he mentioned his older sister's name.

"You can save Tukiko!?" Yutaka sat down beside Mitsuo and looked up at him, wanting to hear more about it. "Well, Yutaka. I will tell you this is true, but it may sound very... Fictional." Mitsuo said as he looked at Yutaka, his lavender eyes were huge and full of demand to know the answers to save his only sibling. "I don't care. As long as Tukiko is alright, I will watch her all night long until she gets better." Yutaka said, Mitsuo smiled at Yutaka's courage and determination to stand by and care for his sister. "Alright, here is the information. I believe that Sotoba is becoming infested with Okiagari, vampires. Or as what this novel and what Emi calls them, Shiki." Mitsuo looked at Yutaka, believing he would recieve a laugh or a confused look but instead, Mitsuo gained a face filled with determination and also a bit of a "I knew it!" look in his face. "I believe that. I swear I seen Chiyo walking around even though she is dead. Also it would explain why my friend, Akito Miyamoto had bites on his neck." Yutaka explained, Akito and Yutaka were good friends ever since preschool, they were almost never seen without the other.

"Is Akito alright?" Mitsuo asked, fearing that the navy blue haired teen was close to critical condition. "He was doing okay when I last seen him but, he has been looking worse today, according to my mom." Yutaka said, looking down at his feet, scared that Akito wasn't going to make it. "I am worried he won't make it." Yutaka said, looking at Mitsuo with a face of worry. "But, we could be able to save them if we keep them away from the Shiki." Mitsuo said as he rested his hand on Yutaka's shoulder and handed Yutaka his notepad. "My notepad will have everything you need to save them Yutaka, cherish it, alright?" Mitsuo handed the red notepad to Yutaka who smiled with determination.

"I will copy the information so I could have one as well, I have a empty notebook I didn't use yet." Yutaka ran out to go to his house to fetch his empty notebook, Mitsuo followed him, knowing that it was dangerous for Yutaka to be outside at night all by himself with Shiki roaming around. Mitsuo grabbed his flashlight out of his jacket's pocket so he and Yutaka would see what was in front of them. "We got to be careful." Mitsuo said to Yutaka right afterwards, hearing a snap of a branch coming from the forest on their right. "Hello boys, are you doung something you shouldn't? Like interfering with my family?" Mitsuo looked to see a slender woman in a kimono, brown hair tied in a bun, pale skin, and black eyes. "Who are you!?" Yutaka said as he faced the stranger.

"You can call me, Miss Ko Enoshiki. The mother of our sweet leaders, Chie and Mitsuru Enoshiki." Ko smirked as she looked at Mitsuo and Yutaka, some more Shiki appeared, three of which Mitsuo instantly recognized, Yuki, Masayoshi, and Chiyo. "Hiya Mitsuo! I want you to give those who didn't rise a hello for me!" Chiyo said, her eyes were black with red pupils and her attitude has become somewhat more aggressive and sadistic compared to her times as a human bully. "Not now Chiyo, my dear. We will be sending them there unless they promise to stop their little game of Sherlock." Ko said, the other four Shiki beside them looked menacing except for one. She had dark red hair with rose pink streaks and wore a kimono that was red and gold with pictures of cherry blossom petals, her black and red eyes held a story of sorrow. "Sakura, chin up. I will leave the white and red haired boy to you, after all, Ran got his sister." Ko said to the saddened Shiki who looked at her leader with fear.

"If only I had the choice..." Sakura whispered, looking at the ground, as if she wanted a black hole to materialize right there do she could hide from Ko. "Mitsuo. Do as she says! She'll kill you." Masayoshi yelled out to his friend and Mitsuo could see the fear in Masayoshi's undead eyes, Yuki was rubbing his back and was sharing the same expression. "Mitsuo, please!" Yuki chimed in and shared the worry with him, Mitsuo then realized, Yuki truly loved Masayoshi and was sent by Ko to kill him, Yuki and Masayoshi were holding hands and they both shared their frightened expressions. "Ah! Yuki my dear, is this true? One of my prized Shiki, the one who matched heartlessness with Shig and sheer intelligence with Midori, is in love with a fellow Shiki and is showing sympathy and begging for a human's life to be spared! How rediculously entertaining!" Ko laughed and afterwards glared at the Shiki couple, her red pupils revealing themselves. "Now listen here star-crossed lovers, I will get Ran to drag you two into the sunlight tomorrow morning if you both don't follow orders!" Ko bared her fangs at the two who looked at her with complete fear.

"Remember children, this village shall be ours for the taking. All of it!" Ko said with a cackle as a large, bulky male Shiki smirked, ready to attack when Ko gives the orders, so was a female Shiki with light blue hair styled in drill pigtails. "Arada Kimera and Shig Ibuka, may you keep an eye on these reckless boys? If they don't stop interfering with our buisness, kill them." Ko said as she walked towards Kanemasa, Sakura, Yuki, Chiyo, Masayoshi, and a few Shiki followed the leader. "We will have fun messing with you punks!" Arada said, cracking his knuckles while Shig looked at her partner. "Careful Arada, we should take pleasure in tormenting them before finishing them off, at that point, they would be begging to be killed." Shig giggled and imediately, Mitsuo knew she had to be a commander Shiki and one of the most violent minded ones. "Us Shiki are rather sensitive when it comes to foul brats like you two. Always sneaking and sticking your noses into places it shouldn't belong. How would you like it if that were you? Hm?" Shig played around, swiping the notpad swiftly from Yutaka's grasp and started looking through the pictures.

"Hey! Give that back!" Mitsuo ran towards Shig only for Arada to stop Mitsuo with his hands. "Let the lady do her business, little guys." Arada smirked as Shig read. "Interesting finds, very interesting..." Shig smirked as she was starting to tear the pages rapidly, one by one. Yutaka dashed towards the horrible female until she kicked Yutaka in the gut, Yutaka clenched his stomach in pain. "Now, we shall make sure no one will know how to demolish our rapidly growing numbers!" Shig laughed maniacally and Arada followed. "Remember busters, we will always be watching you." Shig said before she and Arada vanished into the forest, the only things Yutaka and Mitsuo seen were their red pupils before disappearing completely. "Yutaka! Are you alright?" Mitsuo helped the younger teen up and Yutaka had tears streaming down his eyes. "They are trying to kill Akito and Tukiko, they shall not get away with this!" Yutaka said before coughing some blood on the dirt path. "Are you alright?" Mitsuo looked behind him to see Riko and Gina, the two strange women running towards them. "It was Ko Enoshiki, and her group of followers." Yutaka explained as Riko was helping him up. "We saw, they are Shiki aren't they?" Mitsuo and Yutaka had their eyes wide. "How did you know?" Yutaka asked the pale aqua haired woman, Gina looked at Riko and then back at them. "Well, we cannot keep our little secret any longer it seems." Gina said as she looked at Yutaka and Mitsuo.

"We are Shiki... Actually, Jinrou." Riko said, finally spilling the beans.


	11. Bonus chap! Mysterious Kurayami

Shiki: New Life Chapter 10.5

Sunako sat on a velvet chair, the chair was torn at points and had drink stains from the many years it was used, but a chair was still a chair and Sunako was just happy to be sitting on it. Sunako heard the cabin door open up, the cold night air whooshed into the room and Sunako was greeted with her faithful Jinrou, Riko and Gina who had a smile on their faces, smiles that made Sunako quite curious. "Gina? Riko? Whats with the smiling?" Sunako asked, sipping blood from her wine glass, it reminded her of the good days with Seishirou and Chizuru before Seishirou was burned and Chizuru was staked. "The little Sherlock Holmes who is trying to discover the new Shiki group will be visiting us Sunako, the kid Mitsuo Nataga and a boy named Yutaka Chi." Sunako's black eyes went wide, Sunako never thought the boy would consider joining them in their fight against the Enoshiki family. "Why, that is surprising." Sunako heard a voice behind her to see it was Seishin who just walked in, ever since those fifty years ago, Seishin never left Sunako's side no matter what.

"Is everyone heading to bed, Riko?" Sunako asked the orchid haired Jinrou woman, Riko winked and smiled. "I gave the job to Ryuu, he should be back by now." Riko said looking at the clock, Sunako did too to see it was 4:35 AM, the sun would come up in about a few more hours. Sunako was more of a older sister-like figure and cared so much for her Shiki, too scared of what would happen to them if they were staked or burned. The door opened up and everyone gazed to see Ryuu arrive with a peculiar young lady behind him that Sunako never seen before. "Ryuu? Who is this?" Sunako asked, thr girl was pale skinned with long, whitish blue hair tied in a loose ponytail, having two sky blue bands at the end.

She had light, baby blue eyes that nearly looked white, but she wasn't blind. She wore a beautiful, gothic lolita dress that looked as if it suited the winter and fall seasons as it was October. "Sunako, this young woman demanded your presence." Ryuu said as he allowed the mysterious young girl to walk towards Sunako. Sunako could see that this gothic lolita fashioned girl was fifteen from the look of her face and how her body shape looked, the girl was also around four foot six. "Who are you?" Sunako asked as she got up out of her chair and walked towards the lolita girl.

"I am a traveler, a mysterious traveler known as Kurayami. I was here to address your current situation, Sunako Kirishiki." Sunako's hollow eyes widened, how did Kurayami know her name? Sunako looked at the other Jinrou in the room to see even Ryuu was surprised, not even with his big mouth he didn't tell Kurayami anything about her last name. "How... Did you know my name?" Sunako asked with Kurayami giving a mysterious gaze towards Sunako. "I know about you, I am older than you I presume?" Kurayami asked Sunako which Sunako looked at the mysterious lolita. "I may look thirteen, but I really am one- hundred fifty. I am a Shiki." Sunako said to Kurayami who smirked.

"I may look like a fifteen year old girl, but I am a Jinrou of two hundred years old." Sunako gasped, Kurayami clearly surpassed Sunako in age, and possibly, knowledge. "I know about the Enoshiki, you, and other Shiki groups. I been here longer than many and I wander forever, seeking someone I can call a family. I lost one so many years ago and still want one, I know thats the reason you gather Shiki is to make up a family." Kurayami said and looked down at Sunako. "I ran away from my hometown after my parents and siblings died and I abandoned my name and replaced it with the name I now hold dear." Kurayami said and Sunako decided to talk into much deeper and further manners. "Why did you come here, Kurayami? Are you a spy from the Enoshiki family or are you on our side?" Kurayami turned her back and started to walk out the door before stopping and looking back at Sunako and her friends. "I am on neither side, Sunako. But I will tell you I don't approve of the Enoshiki's plans. So consider me an ally until further notice." Sunako and company watched as Kurayami closed the door once she was outside.

Kurayami was now joining the fight.


End file.
